Shower Up!
by neighbours4ever
Summary: This is a SLASH Lucas/Nathan Lathan! Lucas and Nathan are both horny because none of their girls are giving them action. After their first game of the season Things get heated up in the locker room! Please read and review.


Shower Up

**Warnings:** This is a **slash, male/male** parings**, don't read if you don't like!**

**Rating:** M for sex scenes and strong language.

**Parings:** Lucas/Nathan **Lathan SLASH**

Summary: The story takes place in season 3; just after the episodes were Brooke and Chris Keller have had sex. Lucas and Nathan have shower sex in the locker rooms after their first game of the season. Lucas is just angry with Brooke and wants release, and Nathan doesn't know if he wants Haley back or not. Enjoy.

Shower Up!

"Dam it!" Whitey yelled after the team had just lost the 1st game of the season. Nathan closed his eyes in shame; Lucas lowered his head and looked at the ground.

"Go shower up, you guys STINK" Whitey shouted. Lucas looked back at Nathan. Nathan just shook his head and walked off. Lucas did feel a little responsible for the team's loss, but he was just so annoyed at Brooke and Chris. Lucas followed his team mates to the showers. They were all occupied; he also saw that Nathan also was out of luck for getting a shower. Lucas saw this as an opportunity to speak to his brother to convince him to take Haley back. He walked over to Nathan.

"Not now Lucas" Nathan said, he continued to look the wall.

"I don't give a fuck when your ready Nate just listen" Lucas said. Nathan looked at his brother.

"Now I know Haley hurt you, it sucks, but don't be a dick, just accept her apology, and take her back, Nate, she loves you" Lucas said.

"Well why don't you take Brooke back, and forgive her?" Nathan said.

"Fucking hell Nate that is a totally different situation" Lucas sighed.

"I can't deal with this right now" Nathan said, he began to walk off. Lucas yelled after him.

"Nathan where are you going?"

"The Gym" Nathan said. Lucas ran after his younger brother. He ran in front and stoped him.

"Nate don't run from this, you did this the last time, don't do it again, please, **I care about you to much"** Lucas said, blushing a little. Lucas put his hand on Nathan's shoulder and hugged him. Nathan didn't know what hit him, but he liked the contact, he liked the feeling of someone warm comforting, but then he realised that it was his brother. Nathan pushed Lucas back, he felt Lucas's cock grow, that was another reason why he pushed Lucas off him.

"You ok?" Lucas asked. Nathan looked at his brother. He was so hot, he thought, with his ripped muscle, and beautiful face. Nathan felt himself grow, and knew an obvious bulge was about to appear.

"I think I'm going to have a warm shower" Nathan said, but in his mind all he thought of was a cold one.

"Ok" Lucas said then continued after Nathan started to walk away. "Just talk to Haley man" Nathan nodded and went back into the showers. Lucas went to the Gym instead to have a workout before he had his own shower. Lucas was just about to open the Gym doors when Whitey came up and knocked Lucas's hands away.

"Coach what the"

"I'm sorry Lucas but you need a shower, and I want to lock up earlier" Whitey said.

"Why?" Lucas asked "You got a date?" Lucas said chuckling.

"As a matter of fact I do, now hurry up and take your shower, oh and you might want to get rid of that problem you've got down their" Whitey said. Lucas looked down and to his horror his bulge hadn't died down, and it was clearly visible.

"Yet again, the showers and the boys might be you problem, now beat it" Lucas shocked at both Whitey having a date, and him seeing his bulge, and to Whitey saying he was turned on by the team, that Lucas was shocked for words. Lucas came back into the showers. All of the team were gone except for Nathan who was in a corner shower. Lucas could see Nathans athletic body. It was such a turn on. Lucas started to panic, why was I thinking about my brother in **sexual ways? **Lucas shrugged it of a tension, because Brooke had been stringing him on for weeks, it was only natural for Lucas to be very horny. Lucas began to strip. First he took of his shirt, and then he took his shorts off. All was left was his boxers. For some reason Lucas was a little scared about being naked next to Nathan. Lucas took his boxers off and realised he was semi erect. When Lucas walked to his shower, Nathan had just turned around and Lucas felt himself go very hard. Lucas saw Nathan's beautiful long cock; he had a lot of black pubic hair and a trail that went to his belly button. Lucas quickly got to his shower and turned it on. Nathan noticed Lucas, and he saw Lucas's cock too. It was hard and Nathan noticed. Whitey the suddenly came in.

"Boys I have a date, and im already late, so heres the key, oh and Lucas don't get too excited he's your brother remember" Whitey smiled and left the locker room. Nathan looked over at his red in the face brother. Lucas half smiled. He turned around and reached for the soap, but there wasn't any. Fuck he thought, he looked down and their wasn't any and he realised that Nathan was the only one to have any.

"Nate can you pass the soap?" Lucas asked.

"You come get it!" Nathan said smirking.

Chapter 2 will hopefully come soon guys, so stay tuned. 


End file.
